naktifandomcom-20200214-history
How to contribute to Nakti
If you want to contribute to the expansion of Planet Nakti, you can read the details below. Joining the Naktian Dream Team is simpler than what you think! To become part of the Naktian Dream Team If you want to contribute to planet Nakti and join the team, feel free to send an e-mail at this address: projectnakti@gmx.com telling us your ideas, what do you do (artist, writer, poet, coder, animator, etc.) and giving us your email address, as it is required to be invited on our official Slack Chatroom and be part of the Naktian Dream Team. You can also post a reply in the official forum thread of Planet Nakti or the Official Reddit of Nakti, listed below. If you're contributing to the wiki, be sure to read the [[Guide on page status|'Guide on page status']]. To become a Naktian voice actor If you want to do voice acting for our future Youtube videos or other Naktian projects, please send a demo of your voice acting to this email address: projectnaktivoices@gmail.com The Naktian Guidelines These guidelines are essential to follow in order to make something really unique and creative for the project. What must be avoided 1- No "Mary Sue" characters Basically every character has its strong and weak points, abilities and drawbacks. Superhero-like/immortals or unrealistically-gifted characters are totally unfitting in Nakti. 2- No "modern" technology Planet Nakti is relatively young so the civilizations who live there have a very low grade technological development, which is roughly similar to how Earth was for example during the ancient Egyptians or the Sumerians. Heck there are some Naktian civilizations (such as the Hat'Nyans) who don't even know the wheel! 3- No, ABSOLUTELY no Ponies, Pokemon, Digimon and Sonic OCs and other characters from trademarked franchises The title says it all. Be original for Say'Rada's sake!! Also, a big NO is using races based on trademarked and existing franchises. So, on Nakti you can't have Chakats, Sergals, Lombax, Caitians, Khajiits, Argonians, Na'Vi or such. They are trademarked. We do not have money so we cannot spend it for lawsuits or for paying the rights to some entity out there. 4- No magic Nakti isn't like the other fantasy universes, just like Earth, there's no magic. What Naktians call "magic" are just chemical or scientific things that they can't explain because they don't have the required technology to study them. 5- No technological clashes If you're going to make a Naktian civilization, remember that the planet has a low technological development, so your civilization can't have robots cars or such. Medieval-like stuff is not allowed as well: it would be too much futuristic for Naktians. 6- No humans on Nakti Naktians are anthropomorphic or semi-anthropomorphic animals. Humans don't exist on Nakti. Same for elves, dwarves, orcs etc. They don't exist because Nakti is not the Middle Earth, nor planet Earth. If you wish to do something related to humans on Nakti, it will be strictly non-canon. What is encouraged 1- Cultural unicity If you're developing a Naktian civilization, give them a unique culture. Each civilization has its religion, traditions, costumes, rituals. In Nakti no people look like the other! 2- Naktian civilizations have social classes Since Nakti is a young planet, its civilizations are organized in social classes, so people of various social extraction interact towards eachother in different ways. Sometimes don't even interact at all, such as the low-class Deldrans who are forbidden to look nobles in their eyes or speak with them directly. 3- Religion Naktians don't have an advanced scientific knowledge so they see most of the things that happen around them in a religious way. Some see them in a very zealous way, while some other ones in a more empiric one. There's religious fanatism too. 4- Naktian civilizations are "social experiments" Each civilization on Nakti has its own culture and way of life. So an Abunese doesn't live in the same way of an Issadite etc. Culture clashes are very frequent among Naktian travelers. 5- The view on sex changes according to the single cultures The title says it all. Not all Naktians are all bisexuals or homosexuals. 6- Naktian civilizations have different levels of technological development Some civilizations, like the Abunese, the Zonizans and the Aldite for example, are quite advanced for their times, while some other ones are less developed. There are poor or undeveloped civilizations too. Our Official Groups Official WikiFur Page Official Group on FurAffinity ' 'The Official Forum of Nakti 'The Official Forum Thread of Planet Nakti ' 'The Official Reddit of Nakti ' 'The Official Youtube of Nakti ' Category:Nakti